Nunca digas: Te amo
by herms16
Summary: el nunca creyó ser humano, nunca penso que tenía eso que se llaman sentimientos pero alguien a quien ha odiado siempre le ara darse cuenta que ni un apellido ni la sangre importan tanto como el cree.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola!Espero que les guste. Porfavor dejen coments please!**_

_**Ningun personaje es mío todo pertenece a JK ROWLING**_

Nunca digas te amo.

Esa frase resonaba en mi cabeza, era la primera lección que debía aprender un Malfoy. Antes siquiera de saber lo que significaba tener sentimientos te obligaban a borrarlos de tu mente y de tu corazón, aprendías a ser frío y distante y a mantener el honor y el respeto del apellido aunque eso conllevara a aceptar un matrimonio concertado. Yo Draco Malfoy nunca había osado contradecir esa lección siempre había mantenido el honor de la familia intacto e incluso acepté el compromiso con una bruja sangre limpia hija de una importante familia a la cual no había visto en mi vida solo para que mi padre siguiera tan orgulloso de mi como siempre.

Pero todo eso cambió el día que discutí con ella en la biblioteca, con la sangre...con Granger, diablos ya no puedo ni insultarla. No suelo ir mucho por allí, en realidad solo aparezco cuando es estrictamente necesario como lo fue aquel día. Teníamos que hacer un trabajo para pociones así que decidido a ganarme una buena nota y un comentario de aprobación por parte de Severus fui pero no encontré el libro que buscaba. Estaba por irme cuando la vi, ella estaba usando el libro que yo necesitaba esa rata de biblioteca estaba a punto de fastidiarme el trabajo usando la misma información que iba a usar yo, eso no podía permitirlo.

_Flashback_

-eh sangre sucia y tus guardaespaldas?-pregunté intentando hacerla rabiar, si conseguía que la echaran de allí por gritar podría llevarme yo el libro.

-pierdete hurón- susurró

Entonces cogi su pluma y su tintero y empecé a garabatear en unos pergaminos en blanco que tenía encima de la mesa, ella solo me miraba y cuando ya me cansé de intentar hacerla enfadar con aquello ella solo tuvo que pronunciar la palabra _in blanquo_

Y todo volvió a estar limpio y el tintero lleno.

Ahí ya me irritó ¿se creía mejor que yo?

Pero entonces la ventana que ella tenía detras recibió de lleno un rayo del sol que me hizo quedarme estatico, la sangre sucia dejó en ese momento de ser una sangre sucia para convertirse en Hermione, nunca la había observado, visto si pero no observado. Su pelo tenía un color brillante y aunque pareciera una esponja no le quedaba mal, se amoldaba perfectamente a su rostro y sus labios de repente se convirtieron en los que más deseos había tenido de besar en toda mi vida, los necesitaba. En alquel momento ella alzó la vista dispuesta a decirme algo hiriente pero al ver mi cara de sorpresa se quedó muda, aprovechando ese momento me acerqué a ella poco a poco, para mi sorpresa ella ni se movió de su sitio y al final pude juntar sus labios con los mios con un tímido beso que ella gustosa correspondió de inmediato. Me quemaban, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era lo ultimo que debería hacer un Malfoy , besarse con una sangre sucia era algo humillante y disfrutarlo era peor aún, Pero sabía que si me separaba de ella en ese momento dolería mas que un cruciatus. De repente sus manos aprisionaron mi nuca atrayéndome más hacía su cuerpo y mis manos buscaron su cintura envolviéndola. Fue la voz de la bibliotecaria anunciando que iban a cerrar lo que nos sacó de ese trance separándonos de inmediato y mirándonos con las mejillas sonrosadas y respirando entrecortadamente por falta de oxigeno.

-Necesito ese libro sangre..Granger- ¿que me pasaba!?

-Olvidalo Malfoy este me lo llevó yo- ahora si estaba molesta, se sentía derrotada y humillada por haberse dejado llevar por mi.

Diciendo eso ultimo recogió sus cosas ante mi mirada y salio con el libro por la puerta.

Esa noche fue el comienzo de las muchas que pase sin dormir pensando en esos labios y odiándome por mi debilidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Final flashback

Maldita sea, ¿por qué? ¿por qué he tenido que besar a esa rata de biblioteca?, ¿¡como he podido ser tan débil!? A estas horas toda la torre de Grifindor debe saberlo y se estarán riendo a mi costa- gritaba en mi habitación mientras me dedicaba a lanzar todo lo que encontraba a mi paso contra la pared. Mi lechuza me miraba entre divertida y asustada por ser el próximo a ser lanzado. Me acerqué a ella poco a poco y abrí la jaula para acariciarle la cabeza, ella respondió a mis caricias dándome mordiscos amigables en los dedos.

-Tu sabes que solo ha sido un momento de lapsus ¿verdad?-le pregunte mientras seguía acariciándola. Sabía que no me iba a responder así que seguí- jamás volverá a pasar y será mejor olvidar siquiera que ha pasado hoy.

De repente la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y entraron por ella 4 personas, crabe, Goyle, Blaise y Pansy.

-¿Draco estas bien?- preguntó esta última-Hemos oído ruido pero no sabíamos si entrar o que

-Si chicos, estoy bien no tendríais que haberos preocupado por mi

-¿Quieres contarnos que te ha pasado?-esta vez fue Crabe quien habló

Yo solo negué con la cabeza y todos ellos abandonaron la habitación, todos ellos menos uno. Blaise. A pesar de lo que pueda pensar la gente ellos 4 no son mis guardaespaldas, son mis amigos, es difícil encontrar buenas amistades en Slytherin pero ellos lo son, además de inteligentes y de confiarles mi vida si hiciese falta.

-¿Que quieres Zabinni?-pregunté molesto. Solo usábamos los apellidos cuando de verdad estábamos enfadados.

-No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me digas que te ha llevado a destrozar tu propia habitación dijo mientras usaba el _reparo_ para arreglar los desperfectos que yo mismo había ocasionado.

-No es nada, solo he tenido un momento de enojo.

-No, eso no es normal en ti. Tu no sueles sentir nada ni enojo ni rabia ni afecto, nada. Siempre callas y te muestras frío

-Siempre hay una primera vez para estallar.

-¿ y que es lo que ha ocasionado esa chispa?

-Granger-dije abatido

-¿la sangre sucia?¿que te ha hecho?

No respondí pero le miré mal por haberla llamado así ni siquiera se porqué lo hice, no se porque me molestaba que la insultara, no era normal en mi

-olvídalo Blaise. Necesito estar solo ¿si?

-oh esta bien Malfoy, cuando te des cuenta de que solo intento ayudarte puede que ya sea tarde.

-Lo siento, se lo que intentas y te aseguro que te lo agradezco pero esto es algo que tengo que solucionar yo solo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para vengarte de ella?

Pensaba que habíamos tenido algún tipo de pelea

-No, gracias Blaise, como te he dicho, esto lo solucionaré yo solo.

El me sonrió y abandonó la habitación dejándome solo.

Me tumbé en la cama pero me sentía atrapado entre esas cuatro paredes, ya había arreglado toda la habitación y estaba intacta como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada. Decidí salir a dar un paseo.

La sala común estaba vacía, mire la hora, seguramente estarían todos cenando. Yo no tenía hambre y lo último que quería era verla a ella allí y a sus amiguitos los cuales seguro ya lo sabían. Iría luego a la cocina y pediría algo de comer.

Volví a mi habitación y cogí la escoba quería volar un rato.

Al salir por la puerta oculta que era la entrada a la sala común me encontré con Severus, este no me vio. Estaba hablando con alguien más, pero no conseguí verle la cara. Fue en cuanto habló que le reconocí, ¿que hacía mi padre en Hogwarts?

Me escondí detrás de una armadura para saber que era lo que hablaban.

-¿Draco lo sabe?-preguntó Severus

-No, no tiene porque saberlo aún

-Entiendo, pero si esa es su misión deberíamos decírselo en cuanto antes para mentalizarlo. Después de todo no creo que le haga demasiada gracia

-Lo se, pero aún no tiene porque saberlo. He venido a contártelo porque creo que necesitará tu ayuda para llevarla a cabo.

-No te preocupes Lucius, haré cuanto este en mi mano por ayudarle.

-Gracias. Bueno creo que debería irme ya, Draco no debe saber que he venido.

-Si supongo que será mejor y los estudiantes no tardaran en volver del gran comedor.

-Hasta pronto viejo amigo- dijo mientras abrazaba a Snape

-cuídate y dale recuerdos a Cessi.

-lo haré.

Y diciendo esto desapareció.

Marce_malfoy:Hola me alegro de que te haya gustado mi historia, enrealidad no se ni cuanto va a durar ni como va a ser solo la escribi en un momento de insipiración y la verdad es que ni siquiera como seguira va escribiéndose sobre la marcha xDDDD espero que te guste besossss

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
